


Fireworks

by takatakataka



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takatakataka/pseuds/takatakataka
Summary: Ryuko am shooter mans and watches colorful explosions.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mu).



The metal silhouette rang out as the bullet struck its center, Mike confirmed it with a simple, “Hit.” Ryuko didn’t take her eye away from the scope as she waited. He sighed before taking a look through his binoculars. “It’s high.” She adjusted herself slightly before firing again, the target let out another pang. “High and right, still in the kill zone.” He knew that she wouldn’t be satisfied until she hit the dot at its center. She fired again as if to reiterate that point, he considered lying to her. 

 

“Just under.” She said to herself. Realizing that lying was out, he decided to try a different tactic. 

 

“I still don’t see the point to any of this.” This gave her pause, “You’re not gonna need to do this sorta thing as her guard, just being faster than the other guy is good eno-” She fired again, he sighed. “Just on the edge.” She shifted behind the rifle and prepared another shot, he realized if he wanted to get home before dinner he’d need to think of something. “.308 will drop a man no matter whe-” The sound of her rifle firing cut him off again, a look through his binoculars revealed it was dead center. Relief washed over him like a wave.

 

She fired another shot.

 

Satsuki was greeted by the sound of gunfire as she stepped out of the car, specifically one gun. She headed for the source within a little walled off awning. There was a small pause between shots, she found herself counting the seconds between them, sort of a **BANG** 1,2,3,4, **BANG** 1,2,3,4 over and over again. The sound was deafening just outside, she was grateful to have remembered the protective ear muffs as she stepped inside. A young woman with a red highlight in her hair was lying on her belly with a large rifle tucked into her arm, sitting next to her was a man who looked to have stopped paying attention a while ago if his kicked up feet and half-closed eyes were any indications. A glance at the clock revealed it was 7:30, she prepared her most authoritative voice.  
  
“Matoi!” Both of them turned to face her,“I think that’s enough for one day.” The man's face lit up immediately and he began to gather his things. Ryuko opened her mouth to protest but shut it when her sister looked down at her in a way she hadn’t in years, an expression that radiated power and dominance. Mike quickly handed her a range report before hurrying out the door, she shook her head. The rifle bag was already slung over her sister's shoulder when she asked.“So, how was it?”  
  
“Eh, coulda been better. He was kinda useless.” Ryuko answered, Satsuki hummed at that.

 

“That’s the sort of man who could beat even you in a fair fight.” Ryuko looked unimpressed, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets as they walked out the door. “Besides, I’m not getting you another trainer.” She shrugged at that.

 

“Fair enough.” The car's trunk popped open as they approached, Ryuko dropped the bag inside before closing the hatch. “What do you wanna do for dinner?” She rushed ahead of her older sister to open the back passenger door for her, a bemused smile crossed Satsuki's face as she stepped into the car. 

 

“Soroi was preparing something before I came.” She answered. Ryuko replied with a grunt and closed the door before making her way to the other side and getting in. The driver set off immediately after the door closed, she stared out the window, watching the trees go by as they drove down the backroads. “You seem disappointed.” 

 

“No, was just curious about what was local.” Ryuko lied, they were in Colorado, there was nothing here she couldn’t get in one of the hundred other countries they visited. The car finally came into the traffic flow of the highway and they continued in silence for a while, stewing in their own thoughts. A familiar scream rang out in the distance, ripping Ryuko from her thoughts. She tensed up as she began quickly searching for the source, a quick glance at Satsuki revealed she was still in her own thoughts. 

 

The massive boom of an explosion forced her into action.

 

In a flash she unbuckled her seatbelt and dived over top of her older sister, getting a surprised yelp out of her as she did so. She stayed there for a while, growing more and more tense waiting for the shockwave or shrapnel. 

 

“Ryuko…” Satsuki's voice came instead, she glanced up at her sister to find a concerned frown. “they’re fireworks.” Ryuko continued to stare blankly before the meaning dawned on her, she quickly scrambled back up, face reddening as she focused on staring out the window. “It’s a holiday here, it might have been a bad choice to bring…” Satsuki's voice trailed off, noticing her younger sisters flinching with each boom and her fidgeting that she was trying desperately to hide. She leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder and muttered something, the car turned off the highway and slowed to a stop on the shoulder of the road. Ryuko quickly got out and slammed the door shut before falling back against it, slowly sliding down until she was sitting on the ground and facing the direction of the fireworks. The sound of the opposite sides door closing was followed by Satsuki coming around the trunk to find her, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Ryuko spoke with more force than she intended, she drew her knees up to her chest as she continued to stare out and ahead. Satsuki went to sit beside her. “Don’t. You’ll get dirt on your clothes.” 

 

“I’ll survive.” She sat down and turned to watch her sister for a moment, she had stopped fidgeting but the fact she was still flinching with each boom and basically curled into a ball showed she was far from ok. “I don’t know what you went through in Africa, what you saw, but I’m here for you.” Ryuko remained still, her body was visibly tensing as a shell took a particularly long time to reach the apex of its flight, she winced when it, at last, exploded with a thunderous and colorful boom. Satsuki sighed and raised her hand to lay it on her sisters back but paused, she was unsure of how to approach this, this kind of thing was a bit beyond what she was used too. She wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders, It felt awkward at first and she wasn’t sure if it was helping or making things worse. When she felt Ryukos tensed muscles begin to relax she decided it helped and barely noticed as she leaned into her embrace, she started flinching less too as they just stayed there a while. Satsuki actually began to think she’d fallen asleep before she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ryuko muttered. A quick glance at her face was enough to catch the glint of tears in the light, but she said nothing about it. Satsuki lifted her hand from Ryukos shoulder and rested it on the top of her head, bringing it in gently as she whispered into her ear.

 

“It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay.” She kissed her on the head and looked back to the fireworks, they stayed like that for a while until the distant colorful pops and vibrant booms petered out. Satsuki waited a few minutes after the few stragglers to be sure before she stood, she looked down as she offered her hand to her sister who accepted and made an effort to conceal the dried streaks of tears as she got up. The two paused a moment, Ryuko was visibly unsure of what to do next, as Satsuki reached down to open the car door for her she was suddenly embraced in a strong hug rivaling even Makos. She was taken off guard, almost knocked off her feet, but decided it was best to let her sibling take the lead as she wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that only a few moments before the younger of the two at last breathed a sigh and let go. 

 

“Ok.” Ryuko opened the door and put a foot inside, she waited a moment for her sister to go around and enter from the other side before finally getting in and closing the door.     

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around for a while, well the first half anyway, just didn't have an ending. Kinda only thought of the 4th of July thing today. If it seems rushed, well, it is. It's still the 4th in California at least?
> 
> Also, this is technically set in a comic a friend is writing so that's what's going on here.


End file.
